


Together

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Missing Scene to The Serpent’s LairSUMMARY : After The Serpent’s Lair, a quiet, post-party moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Together

##  Together

##### Written by Amy McCabe  
Comments? Write to us at AmyMcCabe11@yahoo.com

  * SPOILERS : Missing Scene to The Serpent’s Lair 
  * SUMMARY : After The Serpent’s Lair, a quiet, post-party moment 
  * G [S] [M]



* * *

Sam woke up feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Warily, she opened her eyes and surveyed the room. She wasn’t home, more significantly, the room was full of sleeping people sprawled all over the room. Only when she noticed the rest of SG1 asleep on the couch with her did she remember the night before. She sighed. 

Last night the SGC celebrated through the night and into the pre-dawn hours of the new day. She and the rest of her team, her brothers-in-arms, saved the world from Apophis’ invading army, quite nearly single handedly. They were alive, well, even Daniel who had been shot but healed by the sarcophagus. No one wanted to leave and by the looks of it, many ended up sleeping late into the morning in the SGC’s main lounge. Apparently, General Hammond was allowing them a late morning. A glance at the clock told her it was past eleven. 

Sam turned her gaze from the clock on the concrete walls to the rest of her team, still asleep on the large muted tan couch. Daniel slept furthest from her. His head was propped awkwardly on the armrest. The softly snoring archaeologist’s glasses were perched at the very tip of his nose. Someone laid his jacket over him, but it had half off at some point in the night. 

Colonel O’Neill’s body lay on Daniel’s legs while the Colonel’s head leaned low on Daniel’s stomach and looked as if it would fall into Daniel’s lap at any moment. Sam noticed the Colonel was the only one whose legs were propped up on the coffee table. The remote control for the TV in front of them lay in his lap. 

Teal’c leaned against the Colonel, eyes shut. This surprised Sam, slightly, because she rarely saw Teal’c actually sleep. Usually Kel’no’reeming adequately rested the stoic Jaffa. Sam smiled, noticing how Teal’c features were softened when he slept. That and he looked a little funny cuddled up to Colonel O’Neill, one of his arms wrapped protectively around the Tau’ri he followed. 

Sam realized that she was using Teal’c’ other arm as a pillow. Both of her legs still hung over the side of the armrest. She pulled her body up and off of Teal’c’s side. 

"Are you uncomfortable, Captain Carter?" Teal’c said in a gentle tone. 

"No, Teal’c," Sam whispered back and twisted to see him, "I just thought you would be uncomfortable." 

"I am not," Teal’c gave a rare smile back. Teal’c looked back at Daniel and the Colonel and his smile broadened softly. 

"We’re all cuddled up together, haphazardly," Sam said, "like a litter of kittens." 

"Like siblings," Teal’c agreed, "Indeed, we are brothers and you our sister, Captain Carter." 

"Indeed," Sam teased. 

Sam could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle before the Jaffa lay his head against the Colonel again. Sam wrapped both her arms around Teal’c’ much larger one, rest her head, and swiftly feel back asleep knowing all was well. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Note: Julie betaed this, thank you. 

* * *

>   
>  © February 2004 I don’t own these characters or the Stargate universe. I’m just   
> borrowing them. Don’t sue me; I have no money

* * *

  



End file.
